The present invention relates to a content reproduction apparatus, content reproduction method, and a program that are intended to select a desired piece of content from among a plurality of pieces of content and reproduce the selected piece of content.
Recently, types of media for transmitting content are wide-ranging, such as movie, broadcast, text information, telephone information, and package media information, for example. Especially, the capacities of content that can be accumulated in package media have been increasing every year, providing users with extremely wide ranges and huge amounts of content that are selectable by users.
Such a drastic increase in the size of content requires content reproduction apparatuses that allow users to promptly access desired content. For content reproduction apparatuses satisfying such a requirement, one is known that allows users to select any one of shown genres to access desired content (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 11-265566).